Surprise!
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: This is for my Kaito roleplayer's birthday w


**AN: This is dedicated to my Kaito on gaia: iKaito Catuap**

* * *

It was Febuary 17th, everybody's favorite blue haired VOCALOID's birthday. Luka, Rin, Miku and the black haired YANDEROID Rui Kagene were baking in the kitchen.

"A...Are you sure you need to add Takoyaki, Negi and Mikan oranges to the ingredients?" Rui stuttered looking forn, at the bowl they were using, while she cranked the machine

that made ice cream, the flavor she was using was Blueberry.

The reason they were doing so to make home made ice cream was to make a home made ice cream cake.

Luka then stopped cutting the takoyaki into thin slices and glared down at Rui, who in turn hid behind Rin, and whimpered, "Kagamine-san, Megurine-san scares me..."

Rin began to laugh slightly then she turned to her shadow. "She scares everyone Rui-chan..." Rin started then put her hand lightly on Rui's head.

Miku nodded to what Rin said. "Yes, But we all love Luka-onee either way. Well we need to get back to work or we won't be ready for when Kaito-Nii, Akaito-Nii and Meiko-nee get back."

The teal haired girl stated, the four girls just nodded and went back to their work.

* * *

Len and Gackpo were stringing up decorations. "Gackpo-nii! It needs to go up higher on your end!"

He stated, the difference wasn't that much since Len was standing on a step ladder but the blond boy wanted it to be perfect.

The purple-haired samurai chuckled lightly and nodded once as she stretched to make it up higher. "Perfect!" Len cheered as his shadow entered.

"i finished wrapping their gifts." Rei said blankly. "Oh, Thank you Kagene-kun!" Gackpo said. Rei then looked over at Len.

"Your side of the banner if too high Len... Lower it an inch or so." He stated.

Len then glared at his shadow with an annoyed look, He hopped down from the step ladder and crossed his arms. "Shouta..." Rei said then smirked

as he walked away from Len. "Sh-Shut up!" Len yelled then walked after his shadow.

* * *

Meiko had been given the task of keeping Kaito and Akaito busy while the others set up. She glanced over at the two whom she'd taken out to lunch.

Kaito had only eaten his beloved ice cream, where as Akaito was already on his sixth plate of curry.

"Hey, eat up you guys, I just got a text from Mikuo, He's gonna come meet up with us." Meiko said as she took another sip of her sake.

"You're all planning something aren't you?" Akaito questioned with a glare, while Kaito being an idiot so to speak, clung onto his dear brother.

"Akaito!!! Why would they do anything?" He huffed then continued, "Besides, I'm sure Mikuo's just on lunch break, remember he had to work today~"

Kaito said. Meiko then smirked slightly at Kaito's naiveness. "He's right Akaito." She stated while she chuckled softly.

* * *

Rui finished making the ice cream and her eyes seemed to sparkle as Miku and Luka worked it into a nice ice cream cake. The three whom had finished

their part of making the ice cream cake looked over to Rin, who was making icing, her expression was priceless, Even though Icing was a simple thing to

make the blonde girl still had difficulty on making it. "Rin-chan... You haven't even finished making the icing?" The three asked, Rin looked over at them,

her blue eyes burning with determination. "I was trying to get the food dye to make the icing the correct shade of red." She stated then went over to the

ice cream cake and carefully put the icing into a plastic bag with one of it's corners cut off. She squeezed the icing out. till she neatly had written the words

'happy birthday, Kaito and Akaito, We love you' then she added the extra icing to the edges and slipped the dessert into the freezer.

* * *

Gackpo, Len and Rei all did their work on cleaning the house, from putting away old sake bottles to washing the floor and sweeping. They soon after

finished the last of their decorations, adding streamers and more to the house's inners.

* * *

Meiko and Mikuo decided after a few texts that it was time to take the two home, for the party and so Meiko smirked as she began to drag Kaito

away via scarf, not even leaving money on the table. The red, hot headed boy quickly fallowed, leaving the poor teal haired male to pay the bill.

* * *

Gackpo, Len, Luka, Miku, Rei, Rin and Rui all hid, and made sure to turn off the lights. The door soon opened, and the VOCALOID family members

that were able to visit jumped up, "Sur-!" They began but realized it was just Teto Kasane and Ruko Yokune. "Oh... We thought you were Akaito, Kaito,

Meiko and Mikuo... Well hurry and hide!" The two UTAUloids quickly ran and then put their presents with the other's

They cheered and turned off the lights again. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered as the 11 others glomped the two birthday boys.


End file.
